


Crashers

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bio Quake brotp, Daisy and Jemma are date crashers, F/M, FitzBobHunter brotp, Fluff, Will is in it but only for dumping purposes, everyone loves each other a lot, he's not a baddie (in this), kind of a crack fic if i'm honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma overhears Bobbi and Hunter trying to set Fitz up on a date. When he takes them up on it, she goes to Daisy to talk it out. </p><p>They come up with a plan. All Jemma has to do is put on a nice dress, tell Will the news, and hope to God that Fitz hasn't fallen in love with his blind date by the time she gets there. </p><p>(AKA the one where Jemma and Daisy crash a double date).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashers

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly guys, I can't even tell you where this came from. My entire weekend has been fic writing and drinking wine. 
> 
> This is what happens when I'm left to my own devices. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fluffy, crackish nonsense of a oneshot.

“I’m just saying, I think you’d like her,” Bobbi says to Fitz as she grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. He’s thoughtfully stirring his tea as he considers her proposition. Neither of them notice Jemma lingering near the door to the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, mate,” Hunter chimes in. “I know that you and Simmons haven’t technically figured anything out, but she’s spending all her time with Spaceman and at the very least you should get off the base for a night.”

 

Bobbi nods enthusiastically. “It doesn’t even have to be a date. I’m bringing some data on that suspension gel to her, see if she can make heads or tails of it.”

 

Fitz’s brow furrows and he finally glances up. “Jemma hasn’t figured it out?”

 

“She’s been a little distracted,” Bobbi explains. “Coulson assigned it to me. I think he’s still trying to keep me out of the field.”

 

Hunter snorts derisively and gulps from his drink. “Anyway, Fitz, just think about it. We’re leaving the base at six to meet her for dinner.”

 

Bobbi squeezes his shoulder encouragingly and Jemma quickly ducks to hide as they exit the kitchen.

 

“I really thought you were rooting for FitzSimmons,” Hunter tells Bobbi as they walk down the hall.”

 

“I am,” Bobbi sighs. “I just can’t stand to see that look in his eyes anymore. It’s not Jemma’s fault, she’s in such an impossible situation. It might bolster his confidence a little, to see that he can get someone’s interest too.”

 

Jemma wants to shout out. _He has my interest! He’s the only person I’ve ever found truly interesting!_

 

Their voices become harder to hear as they move further down the hall.

 

“Yeah, I think he’s gone on a bit of a spiral comparing himself to Hog Face.”

 

Jemma’s nose crinkles at the moniker. Typical Hunter.

 

“I still think Fitz is better looking,” Bobbi says simply. Hunter nods in agreement, and then they’re completely out of her range.

 

She slumps against the wall, overcome with a feeling she can’t quite place. She’s been neglecting her duties as SHIELD’s most skilled biochemist. Sure, Bobbi is quite good, but she’s no Jemma Simmons. Inhumans are in danger and part of her job is to figure out what exactly Hydra is doing with that gel substance. Instead, she’s been focused so intensely on rehabilitating Will. Fitz has been largely avoiding her since they got Will back—and incidentally released an evil Inhuman on Earth.

 

Will hasn’t said much, and Jemma has chalked it up to being overwhelmed after fourteen years of relative isolation. The team avoids him, for the most part, and every now and then Rosalind Price comes and stares at him with a strange and suspicious expression on her face, although she looks at everyone that way.

 

She had planned on going to the medical bay and running some more tests on Will, but instead she pivots and goes to the lab. There’s a hot pit of shame in her stomach that she’s let her team down for such a selfish reason—and that she’s unwittingly lead everyone to believe that she’s chosen Will over Fitz. It explains the disappointed glance that Mack had thrown her way a few days ago.

 

Will had been in a bad way when they’d found him on the planet, and he’d required a lot of medical attention. The guilt of leaving him behind had only gotten worse after she’d saved him. After Fitz had saved him, technically, because he’d been the one to leap through that portal headfirst and come back with the other man that she loves.

 

Or loved.

 

Liked? Felt really grateful for? Felt guilty about abandoning?

 

Her feelings for Will are a mess and they’re not something that she can parse out easily, but ever since he’d come back to Earth she’d spent much of her brainpower trying to figure it out.

 

Her feelings for Fitz were easier to decode. She loved him, and she’d loved him since she was seventeen. It had taken her a while to catch up to his romantic interest in her, but once she had, she’d been fully on board.

 

_Maybe there is._

 

_After all, we’re going to dinner._

She bites down hard on her lip as she pulls up the data on the suspension gel. Some small, irrational part of her feels that if she can solve the problem before six o’clock, Bobbi won’t meet with whoever this other woman is and Fitz won’t go on a pseudo-double date with another woman.

 

Her jealousy is unfair, and she repeats it to herself like a mantra. He’s spent weeks fighting to save the life of a man that she’d been intimate and involved with. He’d never said a negative word until she’d provoked him—and once she had, he’d pushed her into the most heated kiss of her life. As soon as he’d stepped away from her she’d missed him, missed his warmth and his lips on hers. He’d been frustrated, mouth angry, but that’s not how she felt. She felt sure, so she’d step forward and tried her best to show him that.

 

_We’re cursed._

Even as she scrolls through the spreadsheets of information on her screen, she rolls her eyes. When had she become interested in the type of men who applied feelings to nonsentient things? First Will with the planet, and now Fitz with the bloody cosmos.

 

Shaking herself, she works diligently for the rest of the afternoon. She works through lunch and before she knows it, it’s 5 p.m. She still hadn’t put together the puzzle. There’s some part of the composition of this gelatin that she can’t figure out. Perhaps Bobbi’s little friend will. Her own pettiness makes her feel a little ridiculous.

 

She heads toward the kitchen to grab something to eat, given her neglect of her own hunger all day. She passes the bunks on the way and sees Fitz emerge from his room in an outfit similar to the one he’d worn when he’d taken her out and she’d ruined their evening with her sobbing over Will. The sight of him looking nervous in pressed slacks and dress shoes stops her heart. It feels like she’s been doused with a bucket of ice water. He turns and heads toward Bobbi and Hunter’s bunk, knocking on it anxiously. It’s not the knock he uses on her door and she takes the smallest bit of pleasure in that one thing, just for them.

 

Hunter swings the door open, dressed in a suit of his own. He gives Fitz and once over and grins.

 

“Looking good, nerd.”

 

Fitz rolls his eyes. “So this is okay?”

 

“Yeah, mate, it looks good. Hey, Bob! C’mere. Does he need a tie?”

 

“I don’t—I don’t do ties anymore,” Fitz mumbles, scratching at his ear. Bobbi appears in the doorway as well and sees Jemma in her peripheral. She very subtly glances in her direction, taking in the way that Jemma stands stock still, face frozen in an expression of shock and sadness.

 

“You look really handsome,” Bobbi smiles. “Meet us in the garage?”

 

Fitz nods. “I’m gonna go talk to Mack about this shotgun axe he wants. I’ll see you at the car.”

 

He takes off and Hunter goes back into his and Bobbi’s room, but Bobbi stands long enough to give Jemma a sympathetic smile that somehow manages to say _I love you and I’m sorry but I love Fitz too and he needs to be happy._

Bobbi shuts the door and it takes nearly a minute for Jemma to pull herself back together enough to continue her trek to the kitchen. She blindly puts together a sandwich and eats it, hardly tasting it. She can feel the tears building in her chest and it’s only a matter of minutes by the time they erupt, so she grabs four beers from the fridge, cradling them inside of her hoodie and walking quickly toward Daisy’s room.

 

She knocks awkwardly, bottles clinking as she prays that her friend is in there. Daisy swings open the door, still dressed in her Quake suit from the day’s mission. She smiles when she sees Jemma but then immediately looks concerned as she takes in the look in her eyes.

 

“Jemma? You okay?”

 

Jemma grabs a beer and holds it up in offering. “I need to drink about something.”

 

Daisy’s eyes widen and she steps back to let her in. “Be my guest. Bring any for me, boozy?”

 

Jemma nods and hands her one, putting the other two on Daisy’s beside table as she takes a seat on the mattress.

 

“Fitz is going on a date,” she blurts out. Daisy’s jaw drops.

 

“Wait, what? With who? That little blonde lab tech that follows him around?”

 

Jemma’s brow furrows. Which lab tech? Fitz is an ass to the lab techs. She can’t imagine how any of them could have a crush on him.

 

“No. With a friend of Bobbi’s. He’s going on a date with Bobbi and Hunter and this—this woman.”

 

“Okay,” Daisy say slowly, opening her beer and taking a long sip. “I assume you’re upset about that, or you wouldn’t be here drinking with me.”

 

Jemma nods. “It’s—I don’t—I don’t want him to be with anyone else.”

 

“But you want to be with Will,” Daisy states as though this is a fact. Jemma immediately goes on the defensive.

 

“No I don’t!” Jemma exclaims instinctively. She blinks against her own words for a moment.

 

“You don’t? Because the rest of us have all been assuming that you do.”

 

“It’s…complicated.”

 

Daisy nods for Jemma to take a drink and the scientist does. Daisy waits for her to finish before she continues. “And that’s fair. But if Fitz doesn’t want to do complicated anymore, he doesn’t have to. You have to let him make that choice for himself.”

 

“I know I do,” Jemma says petulantly. “I just…have you ever had someone where you never want to be without them? Every second of every day, you just want them beside you.”

 

Daisy bites her lip and looks away for a long moment before she turns back to her friend. “Once. But we all know how that turned out.”

 

Jemma feels a flash of pain for her friend. She can’t even imagine what that would have been like if Fitz had been the Hydra mole.

 

“It’s how I’ve felt about him since I met him,” Jemma sighs. “And I started things with Will when I thought I would never, ever see him again. I’d exhausted my last option, my last hope, and Will was there to build me back up. He’s all that kept me from just ending it right then and there.”

 

“You told me once that Fitz was the only person at the Academy you found interesting,” Daisy says. “So I guess my question is, what makes Will so interesting? In a school of like-minded geniuses, Fitz was the only person you wanted to talk to.”

 

Jemma freezes at the question. Yes, when she had an endless line of options of people to befriend and talk to, to partner up with and make groundbreaking discoveries with, she’d chosen Fitz. Part of that probably had something to do with their respective young ages, but there was more to it than that. He was not only the funniest person she knew, but he was always genuinely good. Kind, and caring, and strong. Funny and a little bit prickly. Always let you know where you stood with him. Awkward in certain types of social situations and definitely handsome.

 

Will was there. They were the only two people on a desolate planet, and even though he was an astronaut he wasn’t particularly bright. He’d told her he wasn’t “very science-y” and she’d been forced to do most of the work herself, internally talking to Fitz in her head to work through the problems.

 

“I don’t know,” Jemma finally answers. “I think…I think he was there.”

 

Daisy snorts into her beer. “So he was more interesting than dirt and an evil Inhuman king. But is he more interesting to you than Fitz?”

 

“No,” she replies instantly. “Nobody is more interesting to me than Fitz.”

 

“Alright,” Daisy says firmly, slapping a hand on her thigh. “I’m going to need you to down that beer and then close your eyes.”

 

“Why?” Jemma asks suspiciously.

 

Daisy rolls her eyes. “Jemma, just do it, okay?”

 

Jemma hestitantly lifts the bottle to her lips and chugs the remaining half, belching lightly into her sleeve with a wrinkled nose. She shuts her eyes and Daisy begins speaking once again.

 

“Think of a moment, sometime in the future, where all of your dreams have come true. Whatever those dreams are, you have them. Who is standing next to you?”

 

_A cottage in Perthshire, ivy on the outer walls. Sipping tea as she gazes out of the window at the foggy morning. She’s been up for a few hours preparing for Daisy, Hunter, Bobbi, Coulson, and May’s visit. Heavy footsteps fall behind her and arms wrap around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder._

_“You’re up early,” his voice whispers in her ear._

_“Since five,” she smiles, turning to give him a kiss._

_“You do excel at preparation,” Fitz grins into her mouth._

“Fitz,” she breathes out loud. Her eyes flutter open and Daisy grins knowingly. “It’s Fitz beside me in Perthshire.”

 

“I have no idea what that means,” Daisy smirks. “But it sounds great. So what are we going to do about it?”

 

“Nothing,” Jemma murmurs sadly. She leans back and plays with the fabric of Daisy’s quilt. “He’s moved on.”

 

Daisy snorts. “Are you serious? He’s going on one date with a rando. That doesn’t mean he’s moved on.”

 

Jemma considers this carefully and opens her second beer. Daisy watches her movements and grins as she opens her own.

 

“Okay. You’re right. Do I wait for him to get back? I think they’ve already left.”

 

Daisy stands and moves toward her closet, beer bottle dangling from her fingers. She rummages amongst all of her black tact clothing and pulls a dress from the back, tossing it at her friend.

 

“I think you put this on, we hack Bobbi’s phone to see where they have a reservation, and we crash this date.”

 

Jemma’s jaw drops. “Daisy! We couldn’t—that’s an invasion of privacy.”

 

“Bobbi told everyone when you and Fitz kissed. She showed us the footage,” Daisy goads her. “Still feel like an invasion of privacy.”

 

Jemma starts to look a little bit excited. “I suppose not. It’s fair turn about, isn’t it?”

 

“You bet it is,” Daisy encourages. Jemma lifts her bottle to her lips again and downs it. Daisy sets her own aside, given that she’ll probably need to be the getaway driver for this particular mission. “Are you ready to get into some bad girl shenanigans?”

 

Jemma falls into giggles. She hasn’t laughed in so long, and Daisy’s laughter joins her and it builds into a melody around them both. It feels like a different life, when they’d tried to save Ward and Fitz and Jemma had shot Sitwell, and perhaps it really was. But here, in this life, they’re still best friends. Even with superpowers and space boyfriends.

 

Jemma looks at the dress on the bed and sighs. “This might be too much.”

 

Daisy shakes her head. “At least try it. It’s more conservative than it looks.”

 

It’s white, just like the shirts that Jemma has been wearing ever since her return. It’s sleeveless and looks form-fitting with a dipped neckline. Nervously, Jemma stands and strips off her clothes. Her bruises are largely gone now, and she’s surprised at how well Daisy’s dress fits her.

 

“Wow,” Jemma breathes when she looks in the mirror. “It’s—“

 

“Gorgeous,” Daisy whispers. She clears her throat. “I actually bought that when we first realized you were gone. Fitz told me you had a dinner date and after the first week, I wanted to make sure you had something killer to wear for once we got you back.”

 

Jemma turns and flings herself at Daisy, wrapping her arms tightly around her friend’s neck.

 

“Thank you. You’ll come with me, won’t you?”

 

“Of course I will. Let’s fix your hair. I’ve got makeup there too.”

 

Daisy plugs in a curling iron and flicks it on.

 

“Are you trying to tell me I look bad?” Jemma teases. Daisy rolls her eyes.

 

“I’m just saying that you might want to look your hottest if you’re trying to snatch him from another lady. I don’t know if you noticed but Fitz has achieved bonafide dreamboat status.”

 

“He really has,” Jemma sighs dreamily. The sound of her own voice causes her cheeks to flush.

 

“Oh God, you probably doodle Dr. Dr. Jemma FitzSimmons on your notebooks,” Daisy teases.

 

Jemma scoffs but makes no explicit denial.

 

“Do your hair,” Daisy orders. “You curl, I hack.”

 

While Daisy busies herself with her laptop, Jemma quickly sets about doing her hair and putting on some mascara and light eyeliner. She decides that it’s enough. After months and months of going without it, it feels strange. Besides, Skye’s foundations don’t match her skintone anyhow.

 

“Got it,” Daisy announces. “They have a 6:15 at the Olive Branch.”

 

Jemma gulps. “That’s where he took me.”

 

Daisy winces. “Ouch, Bobbi. That’s cold.”

 

Jemma cocks her head to the side. “What?”

 

“Bobbi was the one who helped him keep that reservation open,” Daisy explains. “I’m just a little surprised she would book a double date there.”

 

Jemma feels a little bit wounded. Bobbi had been extremely kind to her through all of this, but it was obvious she sided a bit more with Fitz. Not that there were sides.

 

Daisy’s face changes suddenly and she lets out a little laugh. “Oooh, I see.”

 

“What?” Jemma asks, brow furrowed. Daisy shakes her head.

 

“Nothing, nothing. Go put on those nice grey pumps you have. It’s 6:30 already.”

 

Jemma nods and darts off toward her bunk. She collides with Mack who gives her a once-over, eyebrows raised.

 

“Damn, Simmons. Hot date?”

 

“Crashing one,” she breathes out. His eyebrows raise even further and then he throws his head back in a laugh.

 

“Way to go, English. I was rooting for you.”

 

This surprises her, but she accepts his congratulatory little squeeze on her arm and then darts past him toward her own bunk.

 

She slams the door closed and destroys her closet looking for her heels. She slides them on and then suddenly remembers the astronaut in the medical bay.

 

She’s made her choice, and Fitz isn’t the only one who needs to know it.

 

She goes back to Daisy’s room to tell her as much and then sighs in exasperation. “Daisy, you can’t wear your Quake suit to a restaurant. Change. I’ll be right back, I need to go talk to Will.”

 

Daisy’s face transforms immediately into a glare. “Are you fucking serious, Jemma?”

 

“To tell him that I want to be with Fitz!”

 

Daisy sighs in relief. “Fine, okay, but make this fast.”

 

Jemma nods in determination and takes off as fast as she can in her pumps. She reaches the med bay in record time and sighs as she looks at Will, obliviously playing on a tablet.

 

“Hey, Professor,” he greets with a smile. His eyes roam her figure and he grins. “Looking good.”

 

“Thanks,” she says awkwardly. “Listen, Will, I need to talk to you.”

 

He looks concerned suddenly. “What’s up?”

 

“You mean so much to me,” she begins, voice a little choked. “And I need you to know that. I never would have survived without you, but once I got back, I had a chance to live again. I saved you because you’re a good man and you deserve to live. But my heart is with Fitz. It probably has been since I was seventeen and I didn’t—it was one of the only things I didn’t understand.”

 

Will takes in her words with a hard gulp of air and the nods. “Y’know, I always knew that if he was on that planet with us, I wouldn’t have stood a chance. Your favorite word, remember?”

 

She smiles, eyes teary as she looks at him. “Yeah. My favorite word. My favorite everything, probably.”

 

“Besides, the man saved my life,” Will tries to joke. His voice cracks a little bit but she appreciates the effort. “The least I can do is step aside. In the name of true love and all that.”

 

She surges forward to hug him quickly. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” he tells her. “Once I can get out of this bunker, I’ll have my own life. My own favorite word.”

 

“I thought you said there was nobody that would miss you?” Jemma asks curiously. He smiles a bit wistfully.

 

“College girlfriend of mine. I used this new google thing to look her up. She’s still living in Texas. Never got married.”

 

Jemma smirks a bit, crossing her arms. “Will Daniels. Were you going to dump me anyway?”

 

He shrugs. “Maybe.”

 

She laughs and begins to back out of the room. “I have to go.”

 

“You’ve got a date,” he grins.

 

“Not exactly. Fitz has a date.”

 

“With you,” Will says, in a tone that sounds like an adult speaking to a toddler. Jemma is still grinning a bit manically when she shakes her head.

 

“Nope. With some other woman.”

 

“Holy shit,” he gasps. “You’re gonna crash the guy’s date.”

 

Jemma nods eagerly. “I am. And I need to go, now, before he ends up at the bottom of the ocean or on an undercover mission or on another planet or some other absurd impossibility that keeps happening to us.”

 

“Go,” Will tells her with a wink. “Get the guy.”

 

She gives him one last smile before she turns and darts for the garage, where Daisy waits at an SUV. “I was a little worried you’d talked to Will and changed your mind.”

 

Jemma shakes her head fervently. “No. I know what I want.”

 

“Good,” Daisy smiles, climbing into the car. She’s wearing a simple black blouse and some light grey slacks with wedge heels. “Let’s go.”

 

A knock on the window stops them. Daisy rolls it down and stares at Coulson.

 

“Yes?” she asks expectantly.

 

“Where the hell are you two going?” he asks, crossing his arms. Daisy grins.

 

“We’re crashing a date.”

 

“Excuse me, what?” he asks. Jemma leans over the center console.

 

“Sir, please, I already wasted time breaking up with someone and you and I don’t have to break up. I just need to go and I’ll explain when I’m back. Please let us off of this base.”

 

His eyebrows raise and he barks out a laugh. “Alright. But I expect a full debriefing when this is over.”

 

Daisy starts the car and peels out the garage so fast that Jemma has to grab at the door to steady herself.

 

It’s nearly seven when they screech to a halt out front of the Olive Branch. Daisy forcibly throws the keys at the valet driver and doesn’t even wait for a ticket. Jemma is already inside the restaurant and Daisy jogs to keep up.

 

The hostess reaches out a hand. “Excuse me, how many?”

 

“We’re meeting someone,” Daisy tells her brusquely. “Scottish guy? He’s with a British dude and a blonde lady that looks like a supermodel?”

 

The hostess nods and opens her mouth to direct them, but Jemma has already spotted Hunter across the restaurant. He sits next to a very pretty woman with long auburn hair, styled the way that Jemma used to when they first moved onto the Bus. She wears a navy blue dress that matches nicely with the light grey one that Fitz wears. It boils Jemma’s gut and she watches as Hunter spots her. His eyes go wide and Bobbi’s blonde head turns around. Her jaw drops as she sees Jemma rushing toward them.

 

The Other Woman looks confused, perfect mouth pouted as she looks between Hunter and Bobbi. Fitz is in the middle of story, gesturing wildly, and he doesn’t seem to notice that his companions have completely stopped listening. Typical Fitz.

 

By the time he figures it out, she’s standing at the table. He jumps to his feet so quickly that his knees bump against the table and Bobbi has to steady her wine glass to keep it from spilling.

 

“Jemma,” he breathes. “What are you—what are you doing here?”

 

She opens her mouth and no sound comes out. Daisy reaches them, hands on her hips as she pants slightly. Fitz does a double take when he sees her.

 

“Daisy? What are you—are you guys eating here?”

 

Daisy snorts gracelessly and then steps backward in the realization that she’s in their space.

 

“Perthshire!” Jemma practically shouts at him. Fitz flinches at both the sound at the word itself.

 

“What--?”

 

“Perthshire,” she repeats, slightly calmer this time. “Perthshire is my dream. When all of this saving the world is over, I just want to live in that cottage in Perthshire. I still don’t want a monkey but maybe we can have a dog. We’ll drink tea in the kitchen every morning and the team can visit us between missions. Whenever Bobib kicks Hunter out he can sleep on our couch—“

 

“Hey!” Hunter protests. Bobbi kicks him under the table.

 

“It’s just—it’s you. Beside me, the whole damn time.”

 

Her eyes are shining with tears but she’s half smiling and he’s just staring at her, dumbstruck, as the weight of her words settles on her.

 

“What about--?” he starts, but she cuts him off.

 

“He doesn’t matter,” she bursts out. “I’ve made my choice. And I think I made my choice a really long time ago but I couldn’t really make it until I knew he was alive. I might be too late, but I just—this is what I want. You’re what I want. I’m sorry it took me so long to catch up.”

 

Her eyes briefly flash to Fitz’s date, who looks sufficiently overwhelmed. Bobbi is beaming like madwoman and Hunter looks as though he’s three seconds from exploding into cheers. Daisy is simply grinning, hands in her back pockets. Half of the restaurant is staring at them.

 

“Jemma,” Fitz croaks. “I can’t—I don’t—“

 

For the first time since she and Daisy had created this insane plan, she starts to really doubt herself.

 

“I know you think we’re cursed. And maybe we are, but you beat the cosmos for me once. And I’m willing to keep beating them, over and over again. However long that takes.”

 

Something shifts on his face. It’s an expression she’s seen from him only one other time, when he’d kissed her in the lab, but this time he looks decidedly less desperate. Then he surges forward, grabbing her around the waist and pressing his mouth against hers heatedly.

 

She’d let him take the lead last time, but this time she pushes back immediately, prying his mouth open with her tongue. She feels his chest vibrate as he suppresses a groan and she stumbles back with the force of his kiss. Daisy has to jump out of the way and she makes a gagging noise.

 

When they pull apart, Jemma stares into his eyes with anxiety building up in her chest. Last time they’d done this, he’d whispered that they were cursed.

 

“Fuck the cosmos,” he murmurs, voice husky and low. The sound shoots straight to her core and she presses forward to kiss him. Just as he begins to bend her backward, Hunter interrupts.

 

“Oi! Guys, we’re in a public place.”

 

“I think I should probably be going,” The Other Woman announces awkwardly. She hands Bobbi a file. “I wouldn’t know what to do with any of this.”

 

It’s petty, but Jemma separates from Fitz long enough to look at Bobbi. “I’ve got every variable except for one. I should have it done by the end of the day tomorrow. Fitz and I won’t be in the lab until late.”

 

Fitz looks at her in confusion. “We won’t?”

 

“Oh my God,” Hunter grumbles. “Get it together, man.”

 

Bobbi stands to hug her friend. “Thanks for coming, Amy.”

 

Amy gives her a little wink. “Not a problem. Glad it worked out, although I wouldn’t have minded if it didn’t.”

 

Bobbi chuckles and then Amy gathers her purse and leaves.

 

“Glad what worked out?” Fitz asks. He goes to sit down but realizes Daisy is sitting in his chair.

 

“Don’t you have like three PhDs?”

 

“He has one,” Jemma corrects her. Fitz huffs.

 

“I could have had two, alright?”

 

“Sure you could have,” Jemma placates him, hand on his forearm. Then she smirks wickedly. “If you were just a little bit smarter.”

 

“Is this how they’re going to do foreplay?” Hunter asks miserably. “It is, isn’t it? What have we done?”

 

Bobbi pulls out a credit card and slaps it on the table. “Okay, you two. Daisy, Hunter, and I are gonna head home. You two can go wild.”

 

Jemma shakes her head. “I think we’ll head back too. Right Fitz?”

 

He gulps and then nods eagerly. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s…that sounds good.”

 

Bobbi hands Fitz her valet ticket. “We’ll ride with Daisy. See you there.”

 

“Tomorrow,” Jemma corrects. “See you tomorrow.”

 

Fitz’s blue eyes widen once again and he grabs her hand firmly in his own, tugging her arm as he walks quickly toward the exit without saying goodbye to his teammates.

 

They don’t actually see Fitz and Jemma until two days later.


End file.
